


Ignorance is Bliss

by Pertexus



Series: Self-Indulgent Bleach Fics :^) [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Calamity, Domestic Fluff, Except the Vandenreich they were assholes, Fluff, Gen, He can see all zanpakuto spirits at anytime, Ichigo is friends w/ pretty much everyone, Ichigo is friends with his hollow now, Post-Thousand Year Blood War Arc, Protective!Zanpakuto Spirits, Zanpakuto spirits especially love him, and zangetsu too, they deserve to stay dead imo, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pertexus/pseuds/Pertexus
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo came to help Sereitei with the rebelling Zanpakuto at one point, and he knew there would be consequences in the long run... what he didn't expect is those consequences being.. the zanpakuto materializing after the battle with Yhwach... wait... WHAT?





	Ignorance is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I love the materialized Zanpakuto's designs!!!
> 
> Also, we deserved some more interaction between Ichigo and the spirits Post-Rebelling Zanpakuto Arc !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's never been happier to see his "Inner Hollow." (except for the fact Zangetsu is trying to set him up... with Orihime. Alrighty then!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words/sentences in *BOLD* is Ichigo's inner hollow/zanpakuto spirit talking.

The battle against Yhwach and the Vandenreich was a long and tedious one. But, it was done. Soul Society was being repaired after the major damage done to it. A certain orange haired Substitute Shinigami was walking through the area. Although,  _just_ Shinigami wasn't an accurate term anymore, seeing as he was a "perfect hybrid of Shinigami, Quincy and Hollow."

Kurosaki Ichigo was deep in his thoughts about what Yhwach said just before he disappeared into nothingness. The former son of the Soul King stated that he would bring unsaid heroes to the light. But Ichigo had zero clue as to what he meant. So, here he was. Ichigo's thoughts also happened to drift to his inner spirits- both his Quincy and Zanpakutō materializations.

His steps were heavy, and the Shinigami sighed deeply. After the War, nothing had been the same- although he knew both Zangetsu's were with him in spirit, he couldn't help but feel melancholic about seeing them,  _face-to-face_. He knew that was impossible. Or so he had thought. A voice coming from his right interrupted his thoughts.

" **Yo, King!** "

The orange haired teen turned to his right and his eyes widened in shock. (and possibly dismay, too) He saw practically a carbon copy of himself, casually sitting on one of the walls of a random storage unit.

"Is that really you...?" Ichigo murmured.

A maniacal laugh rang out. " **Who else do you know that calls you, 'King,' King?** "

Ichigo scowled, while rolling his eyes. But soon the scowl was replaced with a small smile. "What should I call you now? Seeing as you're my zanpakuto"

The hollow raised his eyebrow, all the while pondering the question asked. " **Oh, now you care? Hmm... Well, frankly it's up to you, King-y. Why do you ask, though?** "

Ichigo shrugged. "I suppose I feel kind of weird, just referring to you by ' _he_ ' or ' _it_  ' so I figured, a name would be convenient. Also, you're a part of me, and it just makes sense." He gave his half-hollow half-zanpakutō spirit a small smile.

" **I'd** **appreciate it if you called me Zangetsu, but I doubt you will. So just call me Shiro.** "

Ichigo fidgeted awkwardly. "Sorry about that in the past. And uh, thanks for everything,  _Zangetsu_. Also, my quincy powers...  _No... Yhwach,_ I suppose I should call him _-_ he disappeared. I haven't seen him since a while."

Zangetsu let out a hearty laugh, " **Thanks, King. And, actually the old man is alive and kicking somewhere in the Seireitei. I'm sure you'll encounter him soon**   **enough**. **"** He then proceeded to give Ichigo a cheeky grin. **"Anyways, how's your girl?** "

Ichigo's eye twitched and gave Zangetsu an incredulous look, not before shouting at his inner hollow/zanpakutō spirit, "She's not  _my_ girl! She's just a friend... A really good friend. And anyways, Inoue's doing fine. Why do you need to know?"

The hollow let out another cheeky laugh. " **Oh my _god_. How dense can you be? Tha' girl has liked ya' for a while now! You're so dense, Ichigo.** "

The teenager's cheeks flushed, and he scoffed. "I am  _not_ dense. Shut up, Zangetsu!"

Zangetsu rolled his eyes in annoyance, " **Uh huh, whatever ya' say, King. If ya' so sure, go confess to 'er, idiot."**

Ichigo's face got even more red (if that was even possible...) and he sputtered in embarrassment, "Not now! Maybe... later... Yeah...  _later_!"

Shiro's orange irises burned into Ichigo for a few seconds, before he broke eye contact and muttered, " **What an idiot...** " Ichigo protested at being called an idiot, which was ignored by his hollow.

Ichigo yawned, and then soon realized it was dusk already, but he still had not met up with his friends to give them a long talk (Ishida) and ask them if they were okay, (Ishida, Rukia, Renji, Chad and Inoue) and started walking away, not long before stopping in his trail. He spun around.

"Oi! Zangetsu! Are you coming, or not?" He hollered at his zanpakutō.

The white-haired hollow sighed and shrugged. " **I have nothin' better ta' do. So I guess I'll walk around with ya'."** The hollow leaped off the roof, and caught up to his master. Ichigo gave him a heartfelt smile, while patting his other on the back.

"Nice having you back, Zangetsu."

 The hollow couldn't help but smile back at the orange-haired teen, " **Same here, Kingy... same here."**

 

The pair walked away, once again relishing in the peace that had came after the now-dubbed,  _Thousand-Year Blood War_ , and the harmony between them.


End file.
